BOSS
by Darksoulsl
Summary: Baekhyun yang cantik nan mengerikan , belahan jiwa seorang Park Chanyeol. Benarkah hati keras Chanyeol akhirnya tetap bergantung pada Baekhyun ?. Tinggal satu markas dengan Kai dan Sehun . Chanyeol yang tiba tiba bercinta dengan pria mungil dimarkas exo. CHANBAEK ! HUBAEK! KAIBAEK!
1. Chapter 1

**BOSS**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support : Oh Sehun , Kim Kai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **GA SUKA GA USAH BACA**

 **GAMPANGKAN :)**

 **INSTAGRAM : DARKSOULSSL**

 **EXO BUKAN MILIK GUE**

 **CERITA ASLI MILIK GUE**

 **BOY X BOY**

 **RATED M**

 **NC**

 **SEX SCENE**

 **KEANEHAN YANG MEMBUAT MUAL MUAL**

 **BYE**

 **HAPPY READING**

* * *

DOR-

.

.

.

"Hei Cantik … kau semakin hari semakin hebat saja" ucap sosok pemuda berkulit tan kepada pemuda mungil nan cantik itu.

"Kai.. sudah pasti dong.." ucap pemuda mungil itu manja. Colekan di dagu juga ia dapatkan sebagai balasan dari pemuda bernama kai.

"Kau sentuh dia lagi.. kau habis ditangan ku Kim" sebuah ancaman datang dari pemuda tinggi menjulang dibelakang mereka.

"Chan~…." Baekhyun mendekati pemuda bernama Chanyeol dan memeluk manja laher yang lebih tinggi. Tak hanya itu Baekhyun juga mengecup leher Chanyeol yang basah dengan keringat. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai tampan dengan apa yang dilakukan si kecil.

"Sayang.. jangan marah ya… Kai hanya bercanda" bujuk Baekhyun . Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, betapa manis nya dia saat merajuk, seolah lupa siapa yang baru saja membunuh pejabat gendut di hadapan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan marah padamu Baby…" saking gemasnya Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dalam.

"Shit …. Kalian berdua hentikan itu dulu… kita urus mayat tua ini dulu" seorang pemuda tinggi kulit pucat datang dari pintu masuk.

"Sehunnie…." Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan sapaan manja ala Byun Baekhyun.

Ketiga pemuda tinggi itu langsung bergerak untuk membersihkan mayat yang barusan Baekhyun bunuh, bersih tanpa jejek sedikitpun. Sedangkan sikecil hanya duduk manis di sofa ujung ruangan.

"bersih… ayo kembali.."

.

.

.

.

Jika kalian penasaran dengan mereka, mereka adalah semacam gang yang disewa oleh pejabat pejabat untuk membasmi "hama" yang ditunjuk. Disini Chanyeol lah yang dianggap sebagai Leader dari gang itu. Dan simungil itu adalah ratu pendamping dari Park Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sehun dan Kai adalah orang yang menjadi tangan kanan seorang Par Chanyeol. Kalian pasti bingung mengapa seorang Byun Baekhyun yang terlihat manis, imut, cantik , dan seksi itu bisa menjdai salah satu pembunuh menakutkan. Pantat seksi dan bohay itu bergoyang serima saat ia menodongkan pistol kearah targetnya. Sedangkan Park Chanyeol adalah sosok yang paling ditakutkan dalam dunia pembunuhan ini, ia dikenal tanpa darah dan airmata. Ia bahkan pernah membunuh seorang yang mabuk yang menendangi kucing liar di jalanan malam. Simple alasannya karena ia tidak suka melihatnya, bukan karena Chanyeol adalah penyayang binatang. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun terkenal sebagai pasangan mengerikan yang pernah ada, ada sebutan " Bonnie dan Clyde ". Sedangkan kelompok mereka ini dinamakan "The Exo" .

Kembali kemasa lalu bagaimana Kelompok Park Chanyeol ini menemukan Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjalan dipinggiran kota setelah melakukan misinya, ia berpisah dengan Sehun dan Kai karena mereka hendak ke club malam, dan Chanyeol sedang malas pergi. Chanyeol berjalan diredupnya malam yang hanya diterangi lampu minim. Tiba tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan dan rintihan seseorang, Chanyeol yang mendengar itu tertarik untuk mendatangi sumber suara, ingat bukan karena dia ingin menolong hanya ingin melihat. Ia tertarik untuk menyaksikan pembunuhan yang terjadi disana , karena ia tidak bodoh ia bisa membedakan mana jeritan orang yang hendak dibunuh mana yang tidak. Hei.. ingat itu juga pekerjaan Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan sumber suara itu, disebuah gang kecil yang sangat gelap karena hanya tercahayai oleh sinar rembulan. Ia menajamkan matanya , ia melihat 2 orang, yang satu berdiri dengan menggenggam sebilah pisau dan yang satu lagi meregang nyawa.

"Haha.. kau hendak memperkosaku adalah pilihan yang salah … bapak tua" samar Chanyeol mendengar percakapan mengerikan itu, namun satu yang membuatnya heran.. kenapa suaranya terdengar lembut dan seksi di telinga Chanyeol , yang membuat Chanyeol perlahan mendekati mereka.

"Sial -uhuk- kau jalang kecil" seorang pria tua itu terbatuk darah karena ada luka di lehernya.

"Haha… kubunuh saja ya kau sekarang.." kata sosok yang terbilang mungil itu.

Sret-

"Huh?" si mungil itu menoleh kebelakang saat mendapati lengannya digenggam oleh Chanyeol, perbedaan tinggi mereka sangatlah mencolok.

"Bagus anak muda .. t-tahan pisau itu" kata si tua .

"a-apa- apaan-" sebelum si mungil melanjutkan pertanyaannya, pisau yang di genggam oleh si mungil dan Chanyeol sudah bersarang di jantung pria itu. Si tua mati seketika.

"Kau.. bila mau membunuh orang… tidak perlu bercengkrama dulu… langsung bunuh saja.. itu lebih mengurangi penderitaannya" Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"…" si mungil masih diam tidak menyahuti Chanyeol.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu wajah mereka sangat dekat sehingga Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah si mungil, wow Cantik. Itulah yang terpintas di mata Chanyeol.

"Hai.. terima kasih sudah membatu membunuhnya" jawab sosok itu. Suara yang meluncur dari bibir si mungil itu lebih terdengar sebagai desahan ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" pasti menurut kalian Chanyeol terdengar aneh karena tiba tiba menanyakan hal tersebut pada si mungil.

"Ya.. aku Baekhyun" kata Si mungil sambil merangkul leher Chanyeol.

"Aku Chanyeol.. kau seksi" tangan Chanyeol berada di pinggang Baekhyun. "Mau bergabung dengan ku?"

"Aku suka bercinta dengan lelaki tampan.." ucap Baekhyun kelewat manja.

" Bercinta dan gabung kekelompok ku manis" jawab Chanyeol bersmirk ria.

"Gabung kelompok apa?" wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat polos.

"pembunuhan".

"Baekkie suka " wajah polos Baekhyun berubah ke wajah yang mengerikan namun sangat seksi di mata Chanyeol. "bagus Cantik".

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun ke markasnya. Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

"Jadi tampan… jadi bercintakah kita?" tanya Baekhyun.

" tentu.. sebelum itu aku ingin kau tidur sekamar dengan ku … karena 2 kamar lainnya sudah dihuni oleh sehun dan kai " jelas Chanyeol, meskinya dia tau bahwa Baekhyun tidak mengenal sehun mau pun kai.

"Jadi Baekkie tidak boleh tidur dikamar Kai ataupun Sehunnie?" bibir Baekhyun mengerucut menggoda.

"Tidak" jawab Chanyeol lugas seolah memperlihatkan kepemilikan.

"Jadi penis sehunie dan kai juga tidak boleh masuk kelubang Baekkie?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil memegangi pantatnya.

"Fuck Baekhyun.." Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menahan birahinya segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang bersandar di pantry. Chanyeol mencium ganas bibir Baekhyun.

"Akhhh…. Chanyeollie tidak sabar ya?" Chanyeol mambungkam bibir itu lagi.

"h..mm..mhh…" Baekhyun mendesah karena Chanyeol mengajak melakukan perang lidah yang luar biasa. Tangan Chanyeol menelusup masuk kedalam kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Tangannya bermain disekitar tonjolan putting Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. geli mhh…" Baekhyun menghirup oksigen setelah Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Bibir Chanyeol tidak berhenti bekerja, bibirnya berpindah untuk mencumbui leher mulus Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun juga tidak tinggal diam , ia meremas penis Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Baekh.." Chanyeol ikut mendesah saat tangan itu mulai memijat mijat penisnya. Tanpa sepertujuan Chanyeol , Baekhyun langsung berjongkok di hadapan gundukan celana Chanyeol. Ia membuka jean yang digunakan Chanyeol menyisakan celana dalamnya. Baekhyun menjilatnya dari luar celana.

"Fuck" Chanyeol mengumpati Baekhyun yang masih melakukan kegiatannya. "Masukan kemulutmu!"

Baekhyun membuka celana dalam Chanyeol, dan lansung tertampar oleh penis gemuk berurat milik Chanyeol.

"Baekkie suka yang berurat" kata Baekhyun sebelum melahap masuk penis Chanyeol.

"akhh… yes seperti itu Baby..hangat …shh mulut sialanmu" Chanyeol mendongkakan kepalanya keenakan , tangan nya meremas rambut belakang Baekhyun yang terasa sedikit memanjang.

"Slurp…slurp… slurp" Baekhyun mengoral dengan Baek penis Chanyeol, buktinya penis itu sudah menjadi 2 kali lipat besarnya. Baekhyun menjilat ujung penis Chanyeol yang berbentuk seperti jamur , ia mengorek lubang penis Chanyeol dengan ujung lidahnya. Chanyeol gelagapan sendiri dibuatnya.

"Sialan mulutmu Baekh.. cukup berbaliklah.." Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan menekannya pada meja Pantry.

"Ku ingatkan lebih dulu Yeollie… Baekkie bukan dari sini.. yeollie bakal terkejut" Baekhyun memperingati Chanyeol terlebih dulu. Chanyeol Nampak kebingungan dengan perkataan Baekhyun tadi. Ia buru buru melepas pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Yang Chanyeol lihat memang menakjubkan, bagaimana tidak seorang Baekhyun laki laki cantic ternyata dadanya bisa menggembung berisi dan tidak memiliki penis, melainkan alat kelamin seperti milik wanita.

"Bagaimana bisa?" . "Sudah kuduga .. kau pasti terkejut" kekeh Baekhyun dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dengan pantat super seksi yang di goyang goyang menampari penis tegang Chanyeol.

"kau wanita Baek?" tanya Chanyeol was was .

"Tidak… Baekkie tidak bisa hamil kok yeollie…. Jangan khawatir" kata Baekhyun masih melakukan aksinya. Menampari penis Chanyeol dengan pantatnya.

Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan pun langsung mendekap pinggul Baekhyun, mencengkeramnya.

"Aku juga tidak peduli" kata Chanyeol terdengar kasar dan benar benar tidak peduli karena nafsunya sudah di ubun ubun.

Chanyeol mengarahkan 2 jarinya masuk ke lubang Baekhyun, mengocok seisi lubang Baekhyun dengan tidak sabra.

"Ahhhhh… Chanyeol jangan ahhhh cepat cepat….shhh…. ahhhhh… Baekkie bisa sampai cepat".

Baekhyun terhentak hentak hanya dengan dua jari Chanyeol saja. Putting Baekhyun bergesekan dengan meja dingin pantry , membuat sensasi menanggihkan untuk Baekhyun.

"Ohhh.. Chanyeol jari mu enak" Baekhyun terlihat kelabakan, peluh sudah menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu ikut tidak sabra untuk memasukan penisnya juga.

Sret-

"Hah…" Chanyeol melepas kedua jarinya dari lubang Baekhyun karena ia tau Baekhyun hamper sampai apa bila ia melanjutkannya.

"Cepat yeollieee….." Baekhyun merengek sambil memelintiri putingnya sendiri.

"Rasakan ini sayang" Chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang Baekhyun.

"Ahhhhhh…" baru sedikit bagian penis Chanyeol yang masuk, Baekhyun sudah kelinjangan hebat.

Jleb-

"Ohh…. Lubangku penuh…." Baekhyun tidak berbohong lubangnya terasa penuh dengan penis Chanyeol. Pantat seksinya menempel erat di perut ber-abs Chanyeol menimbulkan sensai tersendiri.

Chanyeol mulai menarik keluar Penisnya dan menghantam masuk dengan kuat.

"Ah… ahhh…. Ahhhh.." desahan Baekhyun terdengar seirama dengan genjotan penis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyetubuhi Baekhyun seperti kesetanan.

"Baekhh…" Chanyeol menggeram kuat saat lubang Baekhyun menjeptinya hebat. Harus Chanyeol akui lubang Baekhyun super ketat.

"Ahhh..ahhhh Chanyeol aku m au keluar…." Baekhyun ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera meraih putting Baekhyun dan memainkannya.

"Chanyeolll….." Baekhyun sampai, lendir dari lubangnya membuat Chanyeol lebih mudah menggerakan penisnya.

Chanyeol tidak memberi waktu Baekhyun untuk menikmati orgasmnya. Ia juga butuh pelepasan. Chanyeol menggenjot Baekhyun lebih keras dan lebih cepat lagi, hingga ia merasakan hendak keluar. Baekhyun juga dapat merasakan penis Chanyeol makin membesar dan uratnya tambah menojol.

"AKhg.. Baekh.." Chanyeol menyemburkan sprema di dalam lubang Baekhyun sangat banyak dan panas. Chanyeol tetap menggerakan penisnya perlahan seperti mendorong spermanya untuk masuk lebih dalam dalam lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun bergetar memegangi pinggiran pantry saat sperma panas Chanyeol mengaliri setiap inci lubangnya.

Klek-

"yo apa ini?" terlihat Kai dan Sehun berdiri di depan mereka tanpa mereka sadari, masih dengan penis Chanyeol yang sedikit mengeluarkan spermanya di lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih belum bisa mengontrol ekspresinya yang keenakan habis disemburi lahar panas.

Chanyeol menatap datar kedua temannya itu. Mata Kai dan Sehun jaatuh pada paha dalam Baekhyun yang telihat ada aliran lendir putih pekat.

Glup-

Menelan ludah kasar. " Kami butuh penjelasanmu Park"

 **tbc**

* * *

 **HAHA**


	2. Chapter 2

**BOSS**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support : Oh Sehun , Kim Kai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **GA SUKA GA USAH BACA**

 **GAMPANGKAN :)**

 _ **INSTAGRAM : DARKSOULSSL**_

 **EXO BUKAN MILIK GUE**

 **CERITA ASLI MILIK GUE**

 **BOY X BOY**

 **RATED M**

 **NC**

 **SEX SCENE**

 **KEANEHAN YANG MEMBUAT MUAL MUAL**

 **BYE**

 **HAPPY READING**

* * *

Dua pemuda tinggi duduk berhadapan dengan dua pasangan yang baru saja memadu kasih. Pemuda berkulit tan sudah tidak sabar menanti jawaban dari lawan bicaranya dan pemuda berkulit super pucat hanya duduk dengan wajah datar. Sedangkan lawan bicara mereka Nampak berbeda jauh, Chanyeol hanya duduk santai bersender dengan bibir yang menghisap rokok dan si cantik duduk manis hanya mengeunakan kaos besar milik Chanyeol. Oh ya Chanyeol telanjang dada.

"Cepat jelas kan ini.." kata si pemuda berkulit tan yang diketahui bernama Kai. "Jelaskan dari awal"

Chanyeol mematikan rokoknya dan menghembuskan nafas berat sekali.

"Aku menemukannya " ujarnya singkat.

"Lalu?" . " Ku bawa dia kesini " Chanyeol Nampak malas untuk menanggapi lebih kai.

"Penyebabnya?" kini si pemuda berkulit pucat muali membuka mulut. "Mengapa kau bawa dia kesini?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke si pemuda berkulit pucat. "Kau tanya sendiri padanya"

"Baekkie tadi hampir diperkosa oleh orang…. Jadi Baekkie mau membunuhnya… tapi yeollie datang dan dia menolong Baekkie untuk membunuhnya…" Baekhyun mengatakan semua hal itu tanpa beban dan terkesan sangat imut.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Kai hanya terdiam mendengar semua jawaban imut dari Baekhyun. Nampak ada jeda waktu yang terjadi saat itu. Mereka berdua terdiam, Chanyeol menyulut rokok lagi dan Baekhyun masih betah dengan ekspresi yang dibuat menggemaskan.

"Ehem… Jadi Baekkie mau diperkosa dan berakhir membunuh nya?" Kai mulai membuka suaranya lagi setelah mengumpulkan suaranya kembali. "Iyaa~~".

"Namamu?" Tanya Sehun . "Baekhyunnie~".

"Mengapa Baekkie berakhir di perkosa oleh si Park ini?" Tanya Kai mulai terbiasa dengan sikap manja Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie suka bercinta dengan lelaki tampan…" masih dengan sikap manjanya Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Kai yang mendapat jawaban itu gemas sekaligus merinding dibuatnya.

"Aku tampan .. jadi Baekkie mau bercinta dengan ku?" Kai menggoda Baekhyun, namun bukannya sipuan malu Baekhyun berjalan maju mendekati Kai dan duduk dipangkuannya dalam posisi mengakang tanpa dalaman dan duduk tepat di atas gundukan celana Kai.

"WOW naughty hah?" Kai pun ikut dalam permainan Baekhyun, tangan kai kini berada di pantat sexy Baekhyun.

"Baekkie suka menunggangi" bisik Baekhyun tepat ditelinga Kai. Kai begidik dengan apa yang dia lakukan , dan gundukan di celananya makin menjadi, Baekhyun dengan jailnya mulai menaik turun tubuhnya dengan sengaja seolah sedang disetubuhi.

"Ahhh~" Baekhyun mendesah dibuat buat membuat ketiga pria tinggi diruangan itu panas seketika.

"Stop hentikan " Sehun menghentikan kegiatan Kai dan Baekhyun lalu menarik Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Kai. "Kau jelaskan mengapa kau tidak punya penis, kau lelaki kan?"

"Ah… Sehunnie… Jadi begini Baekkie sudah bilang bahwa Baekkie bukan dari sini , yang artinya Baekkie itu dari sebuah planet yang jauh-" . Kalimat Baekhyun dihentikan oleh Sehun.

"Sial aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan.." Sehun Nampak dingin dan datar saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Hah.. Mau percaya atau tidak terserah kau, aku tidak mengurus itu" Baekhyun kini Nampak berbeda, matanya tidak menunjukan keimutan lagi bahkan nada nya terdengar sangat sakraris.

"Aku datang dari belahan dunia lain yang kalian tidak tau..dan mengapa aku tidak memiliki penis karena aku bisa dibilang bisa merubah diriku dengan apa yang diingini oleh lawan mainku" Baekhyun menjelaskan semua itu tanpa ekspresi imut dan manjanya lagi. Baekhyun bersmirk ria sehingga wajahnya Nampak menyeramkan.

"Aku ini bisa membaca pikiran Kalian.. Chanyeol, semua yang pernah diajak bercinta olehnya adalah wanita, dan tanpa sadarnya dia mengingini lubang wanita dan payudaranya, tubuhku merespon sehingga aku tidak berpenis"

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kai penasaran. "Kau juga tau pikiranku?"

"Ya.. kau gay jadi penisku muncul" Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kaos yang ia kenakan , meperlihatkan penisya yang…. Mungil.

"Hei… Baekkie tau penis Baekkie mungil" Jawab Baekhyun membuyarkan pikiran Kai.

"Hentikan …" Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara setelah sekian lama diam. Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan menggendongnya dengan satu tangan. "Baekhyun tidur dengan ku". Katanya sambil membawa Baekhyun menjauh dari dua pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

Kembali lagi dimana ketiga pemuda itu sehabis membersihkan mayat pria tua yang habis dibunuh Baekhyun.

"Park tadi aku mendapat panggilan klien di Yang Corp. pertemuan nanti malam jam 11 di restauran roof top Gangnam" Sehun menyampaikan sebuah janji pertemuan klien mereka. Bisnis kotornya.

"Hm" Chanyeol hanya menyanggupi dengan sebuah anggukan. "Aku ikutkan Chan..?" tanya Baekhyun sambil bergelayutan manja, mereka sedang berada di mobil mahal milip Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di kursi belakang dan Sehun Kai di depan mengemudi.

"Kita semua berangkat".

.

.

.

Baekhyun Nampak sedang bersiap siap dengan sweater putih yang Nampak sangat cocok dengannya sedangkan Chanyeol mengenakan tuxedo dan kemeja satin yang kancing teratas nya dibuka , rambut disisir kebelakang menampakan dahinya yang bangsat. Kai juga Nampak mengenakan tuxedo dengan kaos hitam sebagai dalamannya, Sehun mengenakan kemeja satin, mereka Nampak sangat tampan.

Sesampainya di restauran yang dimaksud suasana Nampak sepi sangat sepi untuk restauran bintang lima lebih tepatnya hanya satu meja saja yang terisi oleh pria paruh baya.

"Hai.. aku sudah menunggu kalian" sapa pria yang mengenakan tuxedo biru tua itu.

"Ya.. apa yang perlu kita kerjaan untuk mu Yunho?" Chanyeol bertanya langsung pada intinya. Mereka duduk melingkar disebuah meja pertemuan yang lumayan besar dengan hidangan steak dan wine di hadapan mereka.

"Tidak sabaran sekali ya kau Park Chanyeol.. aku ingin kau menyingkirkan anak dari pewaris musuhku, Wu Corp. Si wu sialan itu hendak melimpahkan semua perusahaannya pada Anaknya yang bernama Kris Wu… kau cukup musnahkan dia dan apa bila bisa musnahkan mereka sekeluarga saja" Pria bernama Yunho itu.

Chanyeol Nampak mengahabiskan steak yang tersaji dihadapannya dan menenggak wine itu habis. "Itu hal gampang"

"Ah" tiba tiba Baekhyun mendesah kesakitan ditengah acara makan mereka, membuat keempatnya khawatir. Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya menatap penuh tanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ah… tak apa " Baekhyun hanya menjawab canggung sambil memegangi lehernya yang nyeri tiba tiba. ' Apa maksudnya ini… bekas itu terasa sakit' batin Baekhyun.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat tinggal mereka, Baekhyun jalan tertinggal dari mereka. Chanyeol Nampak khawatir dengan Baekhyun yang biasanya tidak seperti ini. "Kau tak apa?"

"….." Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol masih sibuk memegangi bagian leher belakangnya. Chanyeol tau ada yang tidak beres disini , ia buru buru menarik Baekhyun ke kamar mereka.

"Ceritakan" nada Chanyeol terdengar memerintah setelah mendudukan Baekhyun diranjang mereka.

"Chanyeol entah kenapa tanda dileher ku berdenyut sakit." Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah sendu. Chanyeol yang berdiri dihadapannya bingung untuk menjawab apa. "Boleh kulihat?".

"Aku berganti baju dulu" . "Kutunggu dikamar".

Baekhyun sudah mengenakan baju piyama lucu miliknya, ia berjalan mendekati Kasur mereka. Chanyeol duduk diatas ranjang dengan hanya mengenakan boxer. Sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya menunduk , bahka waktu ia sudah mendudukan diri ia tetap dalam keadaan menunduk. Chanyeol menyadari situasi ini.

"Apakah sakit sekali ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membawa Baekhyun dalam rangkulannya.

"…." Baekyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa diabaikan langsung menarik kerah piyama Baekhyun , teapt dimana ia mengeluh sakit. Mata Chanyeol menangkap bekas luka yang masih sedikit merah, seperti luka gigitan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"…." Lagi lagi Baekhyun masih mengbaikan .

"Kalau kau masih tidak mau menjawab.. aku akan memaksamu.."

Chanyeol berhenti berbicara , bibirnya mengecupi sekeliling bekas luka di leher Baekhyun, tidak hanya mengecupi, Chanyeol mejilat-jilat leher Baekhyun.

"Ahhh…" tanpa sadar Baekhyun mendesah akibat ulah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepas satu persatu kancing piyama Baekhyun , lidahnya masih menjilati bagian tubuh Baekhyun , kini lidahnya berada di telinga si mungil, melumatnya sensual. "Nghh….Chanhhhh"

Tangan kekar Chanyeol meraba dada Baekhyun yang mulai mengembung, pertanda tubuh Baekhyun mulai bereaksi. Telapak tangan Chanyeol yang kasar memelintir puting Baekhyun , memberikan sensasi nikmat untuk si mungil.

"Channn…yeolll… ahhh" Baekhyun mendesahkan nama lawan mainnya sangat seksi. Tangan Baekhyun juga tidak tinggal diam , ia meremasi kejantanan Chanyeol dari luar boxer. Penis Chanyeol cepat tegang karena Baekhyun karena irama remasan si mungil sangat acak.

"sial Baek"

Chanyeol merasakan nafsunya sudah sangat diujung , namun ia masih menahannya untuk membuat Baekhyun nikmat. Mulut Chanyeol berpindah ke salah satu puting milik Baekhyun , Chanyeol menjilat ujung tersebut secara acak dan kasar, puting Baekhyun yang sudah sangat terangsang itu ia sedot-sedot, dada yang satunya diremas oleh tangan kasar Chanyeol, jarinya jempolnya memainkan puting Baekhyun.

"Ahhh… yeollieeee enakhhh"

Tangan Baekhyun sudah berpindah mengacak-acak rambut bagian belakang Chanyeol. Ia mendorong kepala Chanyeol untuk lebih dalam menyedot puting miliknya.

"Baekh… puaskan aku" Chanyeol memerintah Baekhyun. Baekhyun bangkit dari kungkungan Chanyeol, ia mendorong Chanyeol untuk duduk bersandar di kepala Kasur mereka. Baekhyun menanggalkan pakaian terakhirnya yaitu celana piyama tanpa dalaman. Ia merangkak di hadapan selakangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengendusi dundukan dicelana Chanyeol dengan hidung bangirnya. Setelah asik mengendusi , si mungil menjilatnya dari luar boxer, menjilat dengan sangat senseual.

"Sialan Baekhhrrr.." Chanyeol menggeram dengan nada rendah yang terdengar seksi di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergerak melepas boxer si tampan, dalam sekali hentak boxer itu sudah tergeletak dilantai, membebaskan penis raksasa. Baekhyun menggesekan pipi nya di benda itu , seolah kucing yang minta dibelai. Baekhyun memegang batang itu dan mengocoknya perlahan.

"Ahhhh…. Sial" Chanyeol terus mengumpati gerakan Baekhyun yang terbilang sangat pelan.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya , ia mengemuti bola Chanyeol, testis si tampan disedot sedot , sesekali Baekhyun mendesah , hal itu membuat testis Chanyeol ikut bergetar akhibatnya.

"Ahh … mulutmu …..hebat …sayangggghh" Chanyeol dibuat keenakan.

Baekhyun melepas testis Chanyeol dan berpindah menjilati bagian bawah batang penis Chanyeol, si tampan semakin mencengkeram erat rambut Baekhyun. Bibir Baekhyun berpindah mengecupi ujung penis Chanyeol yang berbentuk seperti jamur, lalu melumatnya, hanya ujung penisnya. Chanyeol frustasi dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun, ia lalu mendorong penisnya secara mendadak. Kini penis berada dalam mulut hangat Baekhyun.

"Ahhhhhh.."

Baekhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya , ia mengemut penis berurat itu , menyedotnya , menjilat, sedikit menggigiti, memaju mundurkan. Chanyeol mendongkak keenakan. Baekhyun terus melakukan kegiatan tersebut agak lama, Chanyeol itu susah keluar.. tangan Baekhyun yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk membuat lubanganya nikmat, Baekhyun memasukan dua jarinya pada lubang sempitnya. Ia memaju mundurkan jarinya dnegan cepat.

"Mhhhhhmmmmm…." Baekhyun ikut mendesah nikmat. Ia merasa penis Chanyeol mulai membesar, tanda tanda akan keluar.

"Baekhhh… berhenti …" Chanyeol menarik keluar penisnya dari mulut hangat Baekhyun. Ia mengarahkan Baekhyun untuk sedikit merunduk bertumpu siku. Chanyeol lalu mengocok penisnya dengan depat.

"Busungkan dadamu.." Chanyeol memerintah Baekhyun untuk menghadapkan dadanya kepada Chanyeol. Dada montok itu ia busungkan sambil meremas sendiri. Chanyeol mengocok penisnya tepat dihadapan dada seksi itu.

"Ahhh ahh" kocokan itu terus berlangsung, Chanyeol mengoles oleskan pre cum nya di puting Baekhyun. "Ahhh.. yeollieeee". Kedua puting Baekhyun mengkilap dibasahi precum Chanyeol.

"Ahhhkk Baek aku akan keluar.." Chanyeol kian mengocok penisnya makin brutal, hingga..

"Baekhhhhh ahhh" Chanyeol menyemburkan sprema nya di dada dan juga wajah Baekhyun, sangat banyak dan tidak berhenti-henti. Chanyeol mengurut penisnya hingga spermanya keluar semua. Baekhyun meremas-remas dadanya yang penuh dengan ceceran cairan Chanyeol. Ia menjilat sprema yang mengenai bibirnya juga.

"Chanyeoliee… baekkie tidak tahan…." Baekhyun mengemis kenikmatan ke Chnayeol.

"menungging!" Baekhyun langsung menungging patuh dihadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol dapat melihat lubang milik Bakehyun berkedut manja minta diisi. Chanyeol mengarahkan penis nya yang sudah tegang lagi kearah lubang itu. Ia memasukan nya sedikit.

"AHhhhhh…"

Hanya sedikit ia menarik nya keluar lagi, begitu berulang kali, membuat Baekhyun frustasi.

"Channnn masukannn….ahh…." Baekhyun memohon kepada Chanyeol.

"Katakan seberapa kau ingin kusetubuhi"

"Akuu… ingin penis Chanyeol ada didalam lubangku… aku ingin yeollie menggenjot lubang ku….. aku ingin lubangku diisi bibit sprema muuu…. Baekkie tidak tahan…" ujung mata Baekhyun mengalirkan air mata tanda ia benar benar frustasi.

"Tapi baekkie harus janji menceritakan semuanya "

"Baekkie janji…. Ceppaaat masukannn.."

JLEB

"AKHHHHH"

Tanpa aba aba Chanyeol langsung melesakan penis besarnya ke lubang sempit Baekhyun, ia mencengkeram pinggul seksi Baekhyun.

"AHhhh Chnayeolieee.. nikmattt"

Chanyeol langsung menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun kelinjangan hebat, tangan nya ia gunakan unutk memelintiri putingnya sendiri.

"Ahhh…. Sempit "

"Ahh ahhh ahh ahh…. Penismu menumbukkuuu"

Chanyeol melihat penisnya yang besar timbul tenggelam di lubang Bakhyun, sangat seksi batinnya. Chanyeol tiba tiba menarik bantal dan ditempatkan di bawah dada Baekhyun. Baekhyunu=yang paham langsung menggesekan putingnya di bantal itu. Nikmat.

"Ahhh AhhhAHHH penuhi baekkieee" Baekhyun terus mendesah keenkan atas penis Chanyeol yang menghajar lubangnya.

"Yeollie.. ahh … ahhh … Baekkie mau keluar…" Baekhyun menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah. Chanyeol yang mengetahui itu langsung mempercepat gerakannya, semakit dalam dan kasar, hingga menyentuh gspot Baekhyun.

"AH…. Cummmhhh ngghhhh" cairan dari lubang Baekhyun mnyembur deras menyelimuti penis Chanyeol yang masih ada di dalam. Lubang simungil langung sangat sempit saat orgasme.

"Yeollie… ummm.. nghhhh" cum ternikmat bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengubah posisi mereka sehingga Baekhyun menjadi diatas, menunggangi penis Chanyeol, namun kali ini berbeda , Baekhyun menghadap kesamping . penis Chanyeol seperti dipelintir.

"Ahhh BAekk"

Baekhyun langsung menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun , melompat lompat dipenis Chanyeol. Dalam posisi ini penis berurat Chanyeol dapat menjangkau bagian terdalam dari lubang Baekhyun.

"AHhh AHH AHHH" Baekhyun mendesah seiring dengan lompatannya. Penis Chanyeol terasa menabrak sesuatu didalam sana.

"AHHHH CHANYEOL A SPOT KU" Baekhyun berteriak dengan nyaring , sangat nikmat, air liur Baekhyun menetes , benar benar nikmat. Ia berpegangan pada lutut Chanyeol dan terus menggenjot lubang nya sendiri. Chanyeol mengencengkeram pinggang Baekhyun untuk semakin cepat. Chanyeol merasakan cumnya juga akan sampai.

"AHhh baek… aku juga akan keluar.."

Genjotan itu semakin cepat, Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan nya lagi, ia melemas sehingga Chanyeol langsung membalikan tubuhnya. Posisi Baekhyun mengakang dibahan Chanyeol.

"AHH…AHHH… Chanyeol uhh.. semburkan sperma muuu …"

Kata kata itu membuat Chanyeol hilang kendali, ia menggenjot lubang Baekhyun sangat kuat dan dalam. Hingga penis itu bebesar dan siap menyirami lubang Baekhyun.

"Akuu akan keluar… minum spremaku lubang sialan…"

Chanyeol langsung melubat bibir Baekhyun dalam, berbarengan mereka berdua klimak. Baekhyun menangis keenakan. Sprema Chanyeol membasahi setiap inci lubang Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ahhhh" Chanyeol masih menggerakan penisnya mencancap semakin dalam pada lubang Baekhyun, ia masih mengeluarkan sprema. Baekhyunsudah lemas tak berdaya, klimaknya yang kali ini membuatnya benar benar melayang. Ia merakan cairan cinta Chanyeol mengalir semakin dalam dan tumpah keluar.

"Ahhhhh~~ 3" ia mendesah nakal. Chanyeol mencabut penisnya yang masih bisa memuncratkan sperma sedikit sedikit. Gila memang Chanyeol kalau keluar , banyak banget. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di samping tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah sayang" ia mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun, dan kedua nya terlelap.

"mmmm"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **HAHAHAH SALAM DARI JIWA TERGELAP JUNE WOMAN  
**

 **REVIEW WOI**

 **REVIEW**


End file.
